


Once More With Feeling

by whoknows



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknows/pseuds/whoknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s pretty sure that it starts because of the bed in Adam’s dressing room. Everyone makes jokes about it the entire time they’re in the venue, but Adam just throws himself onto it like it’s an everyday occurrence and rolls around, making them all laugh.</p>
<p>It seems harmless at the time.</p>
<p>He doesn’t realize he’s fucked until after the show and Adam literally picks him up and carries him in there. The show was awesome, and if Adam was a little more sexually charged than normal Tommy didn’t think anything of it until it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> So way back in 2010 and possibly 2011 I filled some Adam/Tommy prompts anonymously for various kinkmemes. Now that I have AO3 I decided that I may as well put them all in the same place so I will be uploading them all to this username.
> 
> The story was originally prompted [here](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/664.html?thread=142744#t142744). The original prompt was:
> 
> After this concert, I think we need some serious sex pollen fic. Like Adam can barely keep himself from coming on stage serious. Desperate, messy, rough sex with Tommy in the dressing room after. Please make it as detailed and dirty as possible. :)
> 
> (It wasn't exactly what the anon asked for)

He’s pretty sure that it starts because of the bed in Adam’s dressing room. Everyone makes jokes about it the entire time they’re in the venue, but Adam just throws himself onto it like it’s an everyday occurrence and rolls around, making them all laugh.

It seems harmless at the time.

He doesn’t realize he’s fucked until after the show and Adam literally picks him up and carries him in there. The show was awesome, and if Adam was a little more sexually charged than normal Tommy didn’t think anything of it until it was too late.

It’s a little weird when Adam picks him up, but it’s not like he’s never been picked up by guys before, and it’s not even like _Adam’s_ never picked him up before, so he just goes with it, laughing and clinging onto Adam’s neck, trying not to fall.

Later, he’s not entirely sure what happened to everyone else.

But right then, right at that moment, he’s not thinking about that.

 

“What the fuck?” Tommy asks, still bouncing from the way Adam threw him at the bed. “Shit, you wanna be a little more careful?” He rubs his elbow, scowling a little, because that bed is not as comfy as it looks. Fuck.

Adam fixes him with an intense look. “Take off your clothes.”

Tommy laughs. 

He stops laughing when Adam strips his own shirt over his head and starts on his pants. “Wait, what?”

Adam doesn’t bother answering him this time, and for some reason Tommy just sits there, dry mouthed, while Adam finishes taking his clothes off and climbs onto the bed.

“Adam,” he says sharply, but Adam’s not listening. Adam just grabs him by the leg, flips him over, and rips his jeans down. 

The zipper gets snagged on his pubes and rips a few out, and while Tommy’s lying there blinking back tears Adam’s working him open with spit wet fingers.

Time gets jerky. One minute Adam’s got one finger in him, wiggling around, and the next Adam’s pushing into him.

“Slow,” he gasps out, twisting his fingers in the sheets. Adam slows down obligingly, rubbing his fingers over Tommy’s hip soothingly.

Or at least Tommy’s pretty sure it’s supposed to be soothing. It doesn’t feel very soothing, but that’s because there’s ten inches of cock being shoved into him with next to no lube.

“Oh, baby,” Adam says dreamily, once he’s all the way in. He’s not doing much to keep his full weight off of Tommy, but that’s the least of Tommy’s worries.

He’s really more worried about the way his boss currently has his dick nestled in Tommy’s ass like it’s not the first time.

“Adam,” he says again, because he doesn’t know what else to say.

Adam takes that as his cue to start thrusting, though, and Tommy lies there, wondering what he did to deserve this.

It doesn’t hurt, exactly. It’s weird, because he would have thought that it would, but Adam’s drooling enough precome that he’s slicking his own way. It’s a little uncomfortable, but it’s nothing Tommy can’t handle. His tattoos hurt more than this.

After a minute, though, Adam makes a frustrated sound and hitches Tommy up by the hips, until his face is practically planted in the pillow. It changes the angle of his thrusts, and it hits something in Tommy’s body that makes him inhale sharply. He gets a mouthful of pillow and practically chokes, but it’s so fucking worth it, because all of a sudden Adam’s dick feels like the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tommy says into the pillow, and he doesn’t even know how Adam heard it, but he did, because he starts laughing a little crazily and thrusts harder, and yeah, Tommy’s hard. He doesn’t know if it’s physically possible _not_ to get hard from this kind of stimulation, so it’s no surprise when he comes a few minutes later, shuddering into the pillow.

It _is_ surprising when Adam comes and doesn’t stop thrusting.

It takes Tommy a few minutes to gather himself enough to question it. He came, sure, but that didn’t change the angle of Adam’s thrusts, so it still feels really amazing. He’s a little oversensitive, but he wouldn’t say stop, so that’s his excuse for why it takes him so long to say anything.  
He can also still feel Adam’s dick in him, still big and hard and not getting any softer.

“Adam,” he mumbles, turning his head so the pillow isn’t muffling him. “Did you take something?”

“Shh,” is all Adam says, rocking his hips a little slower. He puts his mouth against the skin behind Tommy’s ear, worrying it with his teeth a little, and that feels amazing too, so Tommy just arches into it and closes his eyes.

Whatever. Adam’s probably just worked up, hasn’t come in a while. Tommy can ride it out.

 

He starts re-evaluating his thinking after his next orgasm because things are actually starting to hurt. His ass is a little sore, slick with Adam’s come, but Adam hasn’t stopped for more than thirty seconds at a time. His neck hurts too, from the way Adam’s pressing him into the mattress, and his arm and thigh muscles are getting shaky from holding his weight up.

So he finally gets the idea to try to put a stop to this.

“Adam, you’re hurting me,” he says quietly, and Adam’s hips slow.

“Okay,” Adam says agreeably, and before he knows it Tommy’s on his back with Adam kneeling over him, feeding his cock down Tommy’s throat.

Tommy lets him, because, well, the guy’s given him two awesome orgasms, he deserves a thank you, right? So he does his best to cover his teeth and gives it his all, sucking the best that he can.

Adam pets his hair and makes blissful little noises, like he’s having the time of his life. They make Tommy’s chest feel warm, and if he hadn’t just come two times in a row he’d probably be hard again.

It’s kind of weird how little Adam’s saying, though. He’s a big talker in all other aspects of his life, and Tommy would’ve thought he’d be a big talker in this, too.

It’s kind of nice, though, being able to make Adam so quiet.

When Adam comes, it’s kind of unexpected, and Tommy nearly chokes. He flails around a little and spits onto the ground beside the bed, because there’s no way he was swallowing that.

When he looks back over at Adam, he’s lying on his back, eyes closed, so Tommy shrugs to himself and snuggles into his side, ready for a nap himself. It was weird, but it’s over now and they can talk about it later, right?

 

Except he wakes up to Adam fucking him again. Adam must’ve stripped him at some point, because he’s completely naked, and this time he’s on his back.

He blinks his eyes open to Adam’s face hovering above his, and as soon as Adam sees that he’s awake he’s kissing Tommy, mouths melded together awkwardly.

Tommy sighs and opens up for it, wincing at the burn in his ass. Adam’s being gentle, but this is still starting to get painful, more than it was before.

Nonetheless, he rides it out, letting Adam fill him up with come again, and then elbows him off irritably. Now he’s just really goddamn tired, and he wants to get on the bus and sleep in his shitty little bunk.

He sits up and starts sliding out of the bed, but Adam grabs him by the wrist, making an irritated noise, and shoves him back down onto his stomach.

“Stay,” he says firmly, and Tommy doesn’t know what it says about him, but he lies still. “Good,” Adam breathes, and then he’s wiggling down Tommy’s body until he’s eye level with his ass.

Tommy squirms a little, and Adam smacks him on the ass. “I said stay,” he reminds him, and Tommy’s too busy being relieved that Adam’s talking again to really register what’s going on.

Until he gets Adam’s tongue in his ass, of course. Then he really fucking pays attention.

He’s never gotten rimmed before, and it’s almost like an out of body experience. It feels good – at this point he’s pretty sure that everything Adam does to him will feel good. A little sore, but Adam’s tongue makes up for that, lavishing attention on the muscle that’s been taking the brunt of his attention.

“Look how much I stretched this little hole,” Adam murmurs, talking to Tommy’s ass more than he’s actually talking to Tommy. “Gonna have to make it feel all better, aren’t I?” 

And he does. He licks and licks and licks at Tommy’s ass until Tommy’s going out of his mind with how good it is. He mutters shit about how good it feels, how nicely it opens up for him, how much it must love him for taking care of it so good, until Tommy comes, his breath caught in his throat on a sob.  
But it’s still not over. Adam climbs back up on him, slotting his dick back into Tommy’s ass like it belongs there.

Tommy closes his eyes and drifts on the wave of endorphins.

 

He lets Adam fuck him another two times before it gets to the point where it’s actually too painful for him to let it go on any longer.

Adam doesn’t listen to the voice of reason, though, and he just asks, “So you’re saying you don’t want it?”

And Tommy really can’t say yes to that and not be lying, so he just lets Adam keep fucking him while he fumbles around until he finds his phone on the floor underneath the bed, blinking the wetness out of his eyes.

Calling anyone is out of the question, so his fingers hover over the keypad for a minute while he decides who to text.

As much as he hates to admit it, though, there’s really only one person who he can trust enough to find a way to get him out of this situation.

So he sends a quick _hes gonna dick me until i die help_ to Neil and lets the phone clatter out of his hand.

He lets Adam roll him onto his side and keep fucking him, still waiting for the calvary to show up.

He falls asleep in between one stroke and the next.

 

He wakes up when the door slams open. He blinks his eyes open slowly, taking in Neil’s horrified expression, and dimly registers the fact that Adam’s still fucking him.

“Told you,” he manages, and passes out again before Neil can respond.

 

When he comes to, he’s sitting up, but he’s still on Adam’s dick. Neil and Adam are both yelling, and Tommy can’t even tell what they’re saying because they’re all but screaming over each other.

Adam notices right away. “Baby,” he says, turning Tommy’s face towards him. “You’re okay, right? Tommy?” 

Tommy looks back over at Neil and slumps into Adam’s hold. “He can’t even fucking answer you, Adam! What did you _do_?”

“I didn’t do anything,” Adam snaps, rocking his hips gently. Tommy swallows a pained noise and starts tugging at Adam’s arms, which are wrapped around his waist. Adam lets him, and Tommy nearly face plants when he tries to lever himself up.

Then Neil’s there, hauling him up out of Adam’s lap so fast Tommy has to close his eyes to avoid puking.

“Neil!” Adam yells, and Tommy clings on as tight as he can while Neil puts some distance between them and Adam.

“No, shut the fuck up. I swear to god, Adam, if you leave this room before I come back for you I’m gonna fucking castrate you,” Neil says, backing them up further. Tommy closes his eyes and hangs on.

 

“Why didn’t you just tell him to stop?” Neil asks, and it’s obvious that he’s making a deliberate effort to keep his voice down.

“I did,” Tommy says, holding still while Neil wipes his face with a warm cloth. He feels tired and kind of sad, but he’s not sure why he feels sad. He just kind of does.

Neil stops and looks at him. “What?” he asks eventually.

Tommy blinks water off of his eyelashes. “I told him to stop,” he says.

Neil closes his eyes. “No, you didn’t.”

“What?”

“You didn’t tell him to stop,” Neil says, looking pained. “If you had have told him to stop he would have. That’s the way the pollen works.”

Tommy opens his mouth, but he doesn’t say anything. He told Adam to stop, he’s pretty sure. Somewhere during that first time he told Adam to stop. Didn’t he?

“Shit,” he says eventually. “Well. Is he gonna be okay?”

Neil shrugs. “I dunno. I have no idea what the cure is.”

“Oh,” is all Tommy can think of to say, and he lets Neil finish cleaning him off before he drifts off into sleep.

 

It turns out that the cure is to let Adam fuck it out of his system.

“I can’t,” Tommy says, staring at Neil with wide eyes. Neil’s avoiding his gaze, face bright red, and it’s pretty clear that this is a conversation that he wishes he didn’t have to have.

“You have to,” Neil mumbles.

“No, I mean I seriously can’t. Neil, I can’t even _walk_ , how am I supposed to let him put his dick back in me?” His voice cracks embarrassingly on the last word, but Tommy can’t even bring himself to care. He can’t do this. He already hurts so much.  
Neil mumbles something else, but Tommy’s too busy trying not to freak out to catch what it is. He gets it once a bottle of lube gets pressed into his hand, though.

“I _can’t_ ,” Tommy says, but he clutches onto the lube like it’s a life preserver. 

“Oh, okay. So you’re just going to let him die, I get it. No, that’s perfectly fine, I mean, why would I want my brother alive? Obviously this is the answer to your problem,” Neil says, still not meeting Tommy’s eyes.

Tommy slumps into the chair he’s sitting in and doesn’t say anything for a few long minutes. They sit there in awkward silence, and Neil’s posed to run the second Tommy says the wrong thing.

“Would he – he wouldn’t actually die, right?” Tommy asks haltingly, staring at the floor beneath his feet.

Neil winces. “I don’t know. Probably not.”

Tommy makes a soft sound. “That’s not really reassuring,” he says.

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Neil says, tapping his fingers on his leg irritably. “I’ve never had to face this situation before.”

Tommy closes his eyes and breathes as evenly as he can. “Okay,” he mumbles.

Neil doesn’t say anything. “But you – you have to stay on the other side of the door,” Tommy finishes. “In case.”

He doesn’t look up, but he’s pretty sure that Neil is wincing some more.

 

He makes Neil go back in first. He hears him and Adam arguing loudly for a while, but he can’t make out the words, and he doesn’t really want to try.

Eventually, Neil comes back out and presses something cold and metal into his hand.

It’s a handcuff key.

“I thought it’d make it easier,” Neil mumbles, face bright red.

Tommy stares at him for a minute before he gets it, and then his face turns red enough to match Neil’s.

“Thanks,” he mumbles back, and gathers up enough courage to open the door again. “Don’t – you’re gonna stay here, right?” he asks as he puts a foot over the threshold. 

“Yeah,” Neil says, and makes a shooing motion at him. Tommy goes, and the door clicks closed behind him.

He makes his way over to the bed slowly, half expecting Adam to jump up out of nowhere and pin him to the ground to start fucking him again, but nothing happens.

When he gets to the bed, Adam’s just staring up at him, eyes kind of glassy, and at first Tommy thinks that it’s just the light.

Then Adam draws in a deep, shuddering breath, and Tommy climbs onto the bed so fast that he gives himself a little bit of motion sickness.

“’m sorry,” he says, fitting himself on top of Adam’s body, not even bothering to get underneath the covers with him, hugging him as close as he can with Adam’s wrists attached to the headboard with the handcuffs.

“I didn’t think you were coming back,” Adam says, and he sounds a lot more lucid now. 

Tommy wants to think that’s a good sign, but he’s not sure.

He can still feel Adam’s dick, hard against his hip, after all.

“Had to find out what the cure was,” Tommy mumbles, rolling off of Adam’s body and moving the covers out of the way. Adam’s still naked.

He drags his own shirt over his head, and he can tell that’s when he loses Adam again. Adam immediately starts pulling at the handcuffs, trying to get enough leverage to get at Tommy, but it’s not happening.

Which Tommy is privately extremely grateful for. He’s pretty sure that Neil is right, and this way is going to be a lot easier for him.

He swallows hard, takes off his boxers, and reaches for the bottle of lube.

And Adam starts in right away. “Gonna open yourself up for me, baby?” he asks, eyes flitting between Tommy’s face and his hand. “Would’ve thought you’d be open enough from earlier. I didn’t fuck you good enough?”

Tommy grits his teeth and does his best to ignore him while he slathers his fingers in lube.

“Turn around, sweetheart,” Adam says. “I wanna watch you put your fingers up inside yourself.”

There’s a part of him that wants to listen to him and turn around and let Adam watch as he puts lube in his ass for Adam to fuck him, but a bigger part of him wants this stupid embarrassing shit to be over already so he doesn’t, just doing it as quickly as possible.  
It’s easier to ignore Adam’s constant stream of useless words now, because he’s on a fucking roll, finishing putting the lube inside him and sitting up and rolling back onto Adam’s hips in one smooth motion.

Then Adam’s words die off completely, and he’s just looking up at Tommy, practically with fucking hearts in his eyes, and Tommy has to close his own eyes just to be able to slide back down onto Adam’s cock.

And it still fucking hurts, but that’s kind of a relief. It’s better than the alternative, which is that Adam’s cock has magical healing properties, so at least this day isn’t getting any weirder.

Adam starts thrusting again immediately, eyes still trained on Tommy’s face, and Tommy rides him for a while, until his thighs start getting sore, and Adam must get that, because he comes, startlingly abrupt.

But he’s still hard, and Tommy doesn’t know how much longer he can do this for.

So he lifts himself off, wincing all the way, and takes a split second to think about how much he could possibly be screwing himself over before kissing Adam, soft and quick, and pressing the handcuff key into his hand.

“You gotta be gentle, okay?” Tommy murmurs into his mouth, and then spreads himself out of his stomach and waits.

He doesn’t have to wait long. It takes Adam less than thirty seconds to free himself and drape himself over Tommy’s back.

“Gentle, see?” Adam asks, slotting his dick back inside Tommy’s ass carefully. Tommy huffs out a laugh and lets Adam curl their fingers together.

“Yeah,” he says, closing his eyes.

 

Adam comes another three times, and Tommy actually manages another one, despite feeling like he’s going to pass out at any second.

Adam’s still fucking him, but it’s lazy now, like he’s almost gotten enough of Tommy’s ass.

And Tommy, for his part, has his head pillowed on his arms, eyes closed, and thinks that this isn’t as bad as he thought it was going to be. It still hurts, sure, but it doesn’t burn the way it did before.

Maybe he just needed a break.

He’s so relieved by that that when Adam murmurs, “I love you, baby,” in his ear, his response slips out of him unconsciously.

“I love you too,” he says, and Adam comes again.

And then pulls out and kisses the back of his neck, and Tommy falls asleep almost instantly.

 

When he wakes up, Adam’s not fucking him.

It’s such an odd feeling that he actually feels kind of – empty.

Not that he’d ever admit it out loud.

Adam is in the room, though. Tommy can hear the water in the bathroom running, which better be Adam, or else he’s really fucking quitting and finding himself a job at McDonald’s or some shit.

He dozes for a couple more minutes, and when Adam comes out he’s wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants and has the grace to at least look a little sheepish.

“You owe me so many fucking backrubs,” Tommy groans. “My ass is so fucking sore, this is fucking ridiculous.”

Adam smiles at him hopefully. “I could start now?” he offers.

Tommy rolls his eyes. “Why don’t you start by coming over here and giving me a fucking kiss, you asshole. Dicked me so many times and I got like, five kisses. Fucking ridiculous.”

He’s not stupid. He can put two and two together and get that Adam was cured after Tommy said he loved him.

And yeah, okay, he was exhausted and dehydrated and kind of delirious at the time, but that doesn’t change the feeling.

“Do you ever do anything other than bitch at me?” Adam asks, but he comes over anyway, and then they make out for a while.

Tommy’s actually kind of sad that he’s too sore to get it up again, because this is some seriously awesome making out.

And sure, they’re probably going to have to talk about this at some point, but Tommy’s pretty sure that he already knows how that conversation is going to go.

It’s going to involve a lot of him telling Adam to shut the fuck up, he’s pretty sure.

But that can wait. For now, they’re good to do this.


End file.
